What if?
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: What if the dream class have never existed? What if Mashiro had gradated as a senior not a freshman? What if he was planing to marry Kureha? What if Sou returned ruining Mashiro’s dreams? What if he wasn’t ruining Mashiro's dreams at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh why am I am taking on anther story even though I have five on the go already but this story is to celebrate the final volume of **_**After school Nightmare **_**being released in English and I wanted to put the first chapter out on the first of Feb even though it came out on the fifteenth of Jan. **

**I have created a fan fiction which itself a what if? Namely What if after volume 5 Mizushiro Setona- san moved the story 10 years in to the future and all the characters are in their mid to late twenties? **

**Before we begin below is list of all the characters ages and occupations which is necessary to understand the story so read the list before hand, other things such as how Mashiro secret was discovered will be told through the story.**

**Updates for all other in process stories are being written and should be out in two to three weeks or less **

Mashiro Ichijo-Age 25, occupation Artistic Director

Sou Mizuhashi-Age 25, occupation Writer/ Japanese to English translator (has been living in America for the last 5 years)

Kureha Fujishima -Age 25, occupation Modal

Ai Mizuhashi-Age 27, occupation Advertising (on maternity leave), House Wife (has been living in America for the last 7 years)

Shinbashi-Age 25, occupation Accountant (Mashiro's best friend)

Koichiro Kurosaki-Age 26, occupation President of Kurosaki Company

Midori Okui-Age 29, occupation Assistant to Koichiro Kurosaki

Itsuki Shinonome-Age 23, occupation Chess Campion, Chemist

Asuka Suo-Age 25, occupation Kureha Fujishima's Model Agent

Momoka Ohara-Age 25, occupation Sectary to Koichiro Kurosaki

Ebisawa-Age 25, occupation Kureha Fujishima's assistant/ Under Cover Gossip Columnist

Sumida-Age 25, occupation Assistant Artistic Director (Mashiro's assistant)

**On the other side of the world**

**America **

The dark haired man woke up released himself from arms of the blond woman who was lying beside him. Rather than wake up the woman just sighed and continued to sleep. The man retrieved his glasses from the bedside table giving perfect vision to his dark eyes.

The man padded into the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. He turned to the many cupboards lining the wall behind him. As he removed a mug from one of cabinets the coffee maker beeped letting the man beeped telling the man it was done. He poured the coffee and clutched the cup between both hands breathing lightly on it to cool down. He leaned against the kitchens large island to support his weight and he closed hie eyes and sighed. He opened them and took his first sip of coffee it was at this point he noticed the lage and bulky envelope siting on the kitchen counter.

The man put down his coffee and looked at the senders address as well as the three stamps placed over the envelope stamp Japanese, an international and a American one. Anther batch of letters delivered to his address in Japan before his family sent them on to him in the states. He opened the envelope then turned it upside down so that the entire contents would spill on to the counter.

On the very top of mass of letters was a single slip of white paper, the man put that to one side and began to sort through the rest of mail until a single white envelope caught his eye he opened it up and was met with a thin gold border broken up the top by a pair of twin gold bells. He glanced over the writing deciphering it into English in his head by force of habit

_You have been invited to the marriage of Mashiro Ichijo and Kureha_ _Fujishma at K church on the 25__th__ of November _

_Please .P by the 1__st__ of October_

The blond woman who the darked haired man had left in bed had now woken up and made her way to the kitchen

"Sou honey what ch'a doing?" 

**Japan**

The medium brown hired man rolled off the medium brown haired woman an gave a content sigh

"What is it Mashiro-kun" asked the woman as lay a hand across the man's chest

"It just I think I have never been happier then I am right now Kureha" said Mashiro turning to face her

"Well just wait until we are married Mashiro -kun" said Kureha before kissing Mashiro quickly on the lips.

Mashiro picked up the hand that Kureha had draped across him and began to kiss and suck her ringer finger and the large diamond ring he had placed upon it.

"And what if I can't wait that long?" he asked mischievously Kureha laughed and smiled as Mashiro lunched himself on her.

**TBC**

**Short, I know but this is more of a prologue to the main story, so stick with it cause it will become longer if only a little.**

**Can some one who knows the American High School systems (Freshman, senior etc) cause I don't and it is relevant to the story **

**Rate and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen nasi mina-san (please forgive me everyone) but I did send EuphoriaAnger (this story's Beta Reader) this chapter all the way back in 2009 and since she hasn't posted anything since June I'm just going to edit the story myself, unless someone else offers to.**

**The main reason this hasn't been posted sooner is because my university schedules of my 2****nd****, 3rd and 4th semesters became intense to the point that at times I had to basically ignore all other aspects of my life so I have been playing catch up with myself, for example I have been borrowing the same three books form my local library because I haven't been able to find the time to read them.**

**Finally my 5****th**** and 6****th's**** semesters university schedules look to be as intense as my previous ones so I plan to put my start and finish times (weeks and months) up on my profile when I get the chance because I don't think I'll be able to post new chapters during those times, gomen. **

**So those of you those are still here and wanting to read enjoy the second chapter of What if?: The Dark Haired Stranger.**

**A/N (1) There are quite a few Japanese phrase in this chapter, some you may know and some you may not, they are all translated and if need explained at the end of this chapter.**

**A/N (2) There's about the same amount of sexual references in this chapter and if you didn't like it then I then I don't think you'll like it now so….don't read it **

**Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN After School Nightmare **

**Chapter 2: The Dark Haired Stranger**

"Okay if the balcony can be placed further back can the centre exit still be used?"

"Maybe, but we have to wait to wait until tomorrow since there aren't enough people to move it here today Ichijo-sempai (1)" Mashiro sighed.

"Fine Sumida make sure that it is tested first thing tomorrow"

"Yes Ichijo-sempai (1), are you sure we shouldn't wait for you" asked the dark haired assistant

"No I have no idea how long I'll be at the tailors, but try take pictures from every angle for me"

Sumida bowed "Of course Ichijo-sempai (1)" Ichijo quickly wave good bye.

Mashiro walked along the busy street side. Looking through the design sketches he had been handed just as he was leaving .His phone began to vibrate inciting that he an incoming call. He looked at the called I.D. and saw it was Kureha.

"Moshi moshi (2) Kureha"

"Moshi moshi (2) Mashiro–kun (3), I was wondering if it would be alright if mum came to the fitting tomorrow .Pretty please?"

"Well I'll have to call everyone to make sure, but it should be ok"

"That's such a relief I mean I was a little worried about being in a store with all those guys but now that mum's coming I feel so much safer"

"That's great… Hang on Kureha I thought we'd agreed that you weren't going to come along until the second to last fitting"

"I know but how else am I going to know in time if your suit goes with my dress?"

"Yeah that's true but I'm only getting a black tuxedo, I think most white dresses would go with it"

"I know but…"

"Kureha have you changed your dress again?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well I haven't brought a new dress I've just changed this one little… or a lot"

"Kureha I… Shit!" screamed Mashiro as he felt his papers be knocked from his hand as he crashed into something hard and firm.

"Mashiro-kun (3) I don't appreciate being talked to like that"

"I know, but it wasn't at you I just crashed into something …"

At this point Mashiro looked at what he had crashed into, and what had sent his papers flying. He found himself staring into a pair of single lidded, black as midnight eyes framed behind wire rimmed glassed. The person that owned the eyes and glasses was a man who looked to be around Mashiro's age. He was slightly taller than Mashiro with pale creamy skin, thin lips and collar length black hair that fanned his face and his neck. He looked so familiar.

Mashiro followed those dark eyes down to the man's chest, which was he had crashed into, right down to the ground to where all his work papers lay scattered.

"Uh…Kureha I've got to go"

"Wait Mashiro-kun (3)" Mashrio snapped the phone shut hoping that once he explained things to Kureha she wouldn't be so mad.

"Gomen nasai (4)" said Mashiro bowing. He bent down to pick up his papers wishing silently that the man had walked off.

As Mashiro's moved his hand to pick up the final sheet a slightly larger hand reached out and brushed against it.

"Gomen (5)" said the man who had a few of Mashiro's papers in his other hand.

The man's voice sent tingles down Mashiro's spine as they both stood up, it sounded so familiar, nice and even with a pleasant pitch and tone.

The man was wearing a caracole black suit and shoes with a white shirt and blue tie. The man also had a large, material, light army green satchel that was currently slung across his chest, with the top of the satchel around his right arm and the satchel itself sitting on the man's left hip. On the side of the satchel closest to Mashiro the kanji 水橋 (Mizuhashi) had been carfully embrodied. The satchel was well worn to the point of threadbare and was sharp contrast to the rest of the man's appearance.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu (5), Mizuhashi –san (6)?" said Mashiro as he took the papers from the man's out stretched hands.

The man's midnight eyes told Mashiro that the man was surprised then bemused "Hai (7), Mizuhashi-desu (A/N 4), Hajimemashite(8a). Doo itashimashite (8b)" Mashiro's spine tingled again and now his heart was beating so loud that Mashiro was sure that someone had ripped it from his chest and was holding it next to his ear. Mashiro shook head trying to regain some composure. _This isn't happening after nine years it can't …but this guy… no no I have a fiancée and I'm a guy so I shouldn't be acting like this.. I shouldn't be feeling like this" _

He must have looked as if he was having a fit since he heard the man asked "daijoobu desu ka(9)?"

Mashiro stood still but found himself unable to look directly at the older man "Ee, okagesama de (10a) Mizuhashi-san(6)" Mashrio flinched realising what he had just said "Ah I mean Okagesama de, genki (10b)…. no I …wait"

"O-Genki desu ka (11)" supplied Mizuhashi

"Hai(7), Genki desu(12)" said Mashiro who had become so embarrassed that he had turned bright pink.

"Are you sure? You don't look alright" said Mizuhashi, reaching out to take Mashiro's hand but Mashiro drew it back quickly.

'Ah..." was all Mashiro could said after he saw how shocked Mizuhashi looked

"Gomen nasai (4) I have been away too long and I have forgotten my manners. Please allow me to make it up to you" said Mizuhashi bowing.

"That's not necessary Mizuhashi-san(6), there really isn't any need" _I need to go home and be with Kureha right now. I need to get away from this man._

"Well at least let me buy you some thing to drink. You look as if you're about to faint and I'm not sure I could carry you to the hospital" The corner of Mashrio's eye caught a small smile come across Mizuhashi's thin lips and he could hear his heart next to his ear again. _That smile I really want to see it again _

"Ok" he said weekly "Just one drink though"

'Just one' promise Mizuhashi.

Mizuhashi lead Mashiro to the small café and bar right next to the theatre he had just left. He looked around quickly as Mizuhashi placed his order, relaxing into his seat when he saw that no one from work was around, having drinks after a long day. The waiter turned to him and he ordered a cup of the 'house coffee'.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Mizuhashi

"I'm the artistic director at the theatre next door"

"Really?"

Mashiro looked down at his white hooded jacket and light blue fitted T-shirt. Teamed with his favourite 3/ 4 light brown pants and originally white now brown sneakers, he did feel out of place since everyone else in room was wearing suits.

"It really isn't practical for me to wear a suit unless I'm sitting in the audience that is" said Mashiro blushing and looking down at his drink "I still direct more then I administrate since the company is still very small. We only have 20 full time members and that's only cast and a small crew. We don't the resources to employ our own makeup team or any full time front of house staff , everyone usually has to do hours of overtime without getting paid, so it's hardly ideal for anyone" finished Mashiro, who beginning to feel self-conscious it front of this successful and beautiful man had deicided to stare at his drink.

"But surly if everyone is willing to do so much for such a little return they must really love what they do?"Asked Mizuhashi.

"Well…" began Mashiro, looking up from his mug"Everyone does say that it is the best environment they have ever worked in, so they don't mind having to do unpaid overtime but it still must be such a burden…"

"Hmm…The last time I wore a suit for the whole day was back in high school. I work from home so I don't wear suits unless I absolutely have to" said Mizuhashi as he took off his jacket and tie and unbutton the first two buttons on his shirt

"What do you do?" asked Mashiro who was feeling less self-conscious now that Mizuhashi had made it that he wasn't the only one not it a suit deliberate or not Mashiro silently thanked him not to mention Mizuhashi had deliberately changed the topic after he had really become uncomfortable .

"I work in America as freelance Japanese to English and English to Japanese translator, I also do a little writing in my spare time" said Mizuhashi at this point their drinks had arrived and they quickly thanked the waiter before returning to their conversation

"You live in America, that amazing the furthest I ever been has been to the outskirts of Tokyo for high school and university"

"What school did you go to?" asked Mizuhashi

"Kokoku (13) Senior High School and K University said Mashiro "Do you know of them?"

"I attended both Kokoku(13) Senior High School and K university"

"What really?"

Mizuhashi nodded "Yep it was nine years ago"

"That makes you 25 then" said Mashiro "same age as me"

"I guess so" said Mizuhashi

"I can't believe I never saw you around"

"Well if I remember correctly there were more then 200 teenagers at our high school and even more at our university I mean we may have passed by each other and not even known it"

"Maybe" said Mashiro _why is this getting me down_

The conversation disappeared as the two paused to enjoy their drinks and the atmosphere that came with them and for Mashiro the enjoyment of learning about this man called Mizuhashi.

As Mashiro finished his coffee he began to feel a sense of awkwardness take over. What the hell was he doing he wasn't the type to blindly follow a stranger any where or tell a stranger personal details like where he went to school. But most strangers didn't do things to Mashrio's spine. Most strangers didn't make him feel like his heart was somewhere other then his chest. Kureha was the one who did that to him…_Oh no Kureha_

Mashiro groaned, there was more thing that most strangers didn't do and that was make you completely forget that you had a fiancée. But Mizuhashi definitely wasn't most strangers in fact he was beginning to feel less and less like a stranger. As if just thinking about him was a cue Mizuhashi began to pull a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm trying to find someone while I'm here, but I can't find their address anywhere maybe you can help me?"

Mashiro looked at the name that had been written down on the piece of paper he been handed _Koichiro__ Kurosaki_.

"You're looking for Kurosaki-sempai (1)"

"Yes he and I became close while I was in the Kendo(14) club in high school and we remaind frineds and buy using a word like sempai(1) , should I take it that you know him as well?"

Mashiro noded "he was the captian of school Kendo(14) club which I joined in my freshman year and he now president of Kurosaki Company, How long were you in the Kendo club ?"

"A while but I dopped out, it really wasn't my thing" replied Mizuhashi shrugging

"Oh" was all Mashiro could say

An ackward slicence began to take over agian

"Could you write down Kurosaki-sempai's (1) work number down I'm sure I'll be able to get in connact with him then" asked Mizuhashi

"Ah sure" said Mashiro and he began to write down his sempai's number on the back of Mizuhashi's paper

"Arigatoo gozaimasu (15)" said Mizuhashi as Mashiro gave the paper back

"Ima nan-ji desu ka (16)" Mashiro could hear Mizuhashi say to himself as the dark haird man looked at his watch, as he himslef drank his coffe.

"Gomen nasai (4)" said Mizuhashi, standing " but I have an appointment to go to, are you going to be all right getting home?"

"I'll be fine really" answerd Mashiro _I really will be fine once you get out of here_

After they left the café Mizuhashi quickly grabbed Mashiro's arm and pulled Mashiro so that he was facing the other male

"You know you never answered my Hajimemashite (8a) and I would like to be able to tell Kurosaki-sempai (1) who gave me his phone number just in case he becoems annoyed that a possible stranger may have such personal detials " said Sou as he put his jacket back on.

"Uh… Oh right Gomen (4) Hajimemashite(8a) Mashiro Ichijo-desu (A/N 4)__Dozzo yoroshiku (8b)" said Mashiro bowing.

If Mashiro had been looking at Mizuhashi face he would have seen anger within man's dark irises. But when Mashiro came out of his bow he only saw neutrality within those dark eyes

"Well Sayoonara(17a) Iichjo-san (6)" said Mizuhashi bowing quickly before disappearing into the crowded street

"Ja mata (176b) Mizuhashi-san (6)" shouted Mashiro in the direction he believed the dark haired male had left in. Not even realising what he had said (17).

.∞.

Kureha's shoes meet him the hallway when Mashiro finally made it home, thoughts of Mizuhashi still swimming in his head. He sat down to take off his shoes and he was soon joined by his fiancé and lover Kureha Fujishima who was just out of the shower from her damp hair and deep crimson bath robe.

"I'm really angry with you" said Kureha as she leaned against the wall closest to Mashiro.

"I know" said Mashiro standing up and turning towards Kureha "but I think I know how to make it up to you" he finished smiling, giggling as he began to play with the robe's sash

"Well that's good" answered Kureha, who was now giggling too as her boyfriend and lover pulled her in for a kiss.

_This is who I want to be. This is who I am_

**Meanwhile **

"He didn't recognise you?" asked the voice on the unseen end of black flip cell phone well it has been 10 years since you two have actually meet so it's hardly surprising that he had no idea who you were. But for the two of you to meet like this perhaps it is Kami-sama's (18) way of intervening"

"Kami-sama (18) wasn't the one who sent me that invitation" answered the owner of the phone a dark haired male wearing a blue tie, who was currently standing on a balcony over looking the night sky "

"Ah so you figured out it was me?"

"Hai (7), it wasn't that hard"

"Well I think for that you deserve a reward so how about I take you out somewhere tomorrow"

**TBC…..**

**Yes I have paid homage to Mizushiro-san's colourful character names**

**And no I am not going to spoil the next chapter and say wether Mizuhashi-san is Sou Mizuhashi or some other dark haired male whose name is Mizuhashi. (you'll just have to be patience)**

**Japanese phrase translation and explanations**

–_**sempai**_**-a title indicating that the one being addressed is senior in some way to the one doing the addressing (can also be read as senpai).**

_**Moshi Moshi**_**-hello. A form of greeting that is only ever said over the phone.**

_**Gomen nasi**_**- forgive me, I am sorry, excuse me (polite).**

_**Gomen**_**-I am sorry. A less formal way of apologising then **_**Gomen nasi**_** (is also the Japanese word for refusal).**

_**Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu**_**-Thank you very much (most formal).**

–_**san-**_**Mr, Mrs, Miss etc a horrific that can attached to either the first of last name and is used in situations when politeness is required.**

_**Hai**_**- yes**

**A/N (4)-**_**Desu**_ **does not translate into English, since it a part of Japanese sentence ending grammar and we don't have that we don't have in English **

**(8a) **_**Hajimemashite**_**- It's the first time we meet (literal translation), How do you do?**

**(8b) **_**Dozzo yoroshiku**_**- Please think fondly of me (literal translation), It's nice to meet you.**

**Both **_**Hajimemashite**_** and **_**Dozzo yoroshiku **_**are know**__**as introductory phrases or phrases that are used when you are (being) introduced/introducing to someone you have never met before.**

_**(9) Daijoobu desu ka**_**-Are you all right?**

**(10)**

**(10a) **_**Ee, okagesama de**_**-Yes thanks to you I'm fine (informal).**

**(10b) **_**Okagesama de, genki (desu)**_**-Thanks to you I am fine (polite).**

**Both **_**Ee, okagesama de**_** and **_** Okagesama de, genki desu**_** are ways of saying thank you to someone. However as shown above they would be used if the speaker wished to convey that the listener was the one who put them in their current state, e.g tanking a friend if they brought chicken soup over when you had a cold.**

**I'm not entirely sure if **_**Ee, okagesama de Okagesama de, genki desu**_** have appropriate times when they can and can't be used, but in regards to my story I used them to show that Mashiro believed Mizuhashi-san (a stranger) was the reason he was felling the way he was.**

**(11)**_**O-Genki desu ka**_**- How are you? Since Mashiro was so flustered Mizuhashi-san changed his question and I think it can be taken as are you alright as well.**

**(12)**_** Hai, Genki desu**_**- (Yes) I am fine.**

**(13) **_**Kokoku**_**- The name of Mashiro's High School which is translated as great bird.**

**(14) **_**Kendo**_**-Japanese fencing with wooden swords.**

**(15****)**_** Arigatoo gozaimasu**_**-Thank you (foraml)**

**(16****) **_**Ima nan-ji desu ka**_-**What time is it now?**

**(17****)**

**(17****a) **_**Sayoonara**_**-Good-bye (formal)**

**(17****b) **_**Ja mata**_**-See you (foraml)**

**Apart from what they mean **_**Sayoonara**_** and**_** Ja mata**_** have anther difference between them. **_**Sayoonara **_**gives a sense of finality to the leaving taking (the speaker will be unlikely to see the listener for a long time ) like Mizuhashi-san inclined while **_**Ja mata**_** indcaites that the speaker and listener will see each other again soon (like the next day) as Mashiro implied, which is why I highlighted what he said **

**(18****)** _**Kami-sama**_**-** **God but I think it can also be translated as deity.**

And finally

**Arigatoo gozaimasu**** (for reading)**

**And**

**Rate and review kudasi/please**


End file.
